Marauders, Mischief, and Mayhem
by Shira Lansys
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of drabbles that are exactly a hundred words long, based around our favourite group of loveable pranksters. Some drabbles contain slash of the RemusSirius variety. RLSB, MWPP, Marauder's Era. COMPLETE</html>
1. Jelly Beans

"Professor! Please turn him back!" Sirius begged McGonagall as he held out to her a rather large jar of muggle jelly beans. She sighed as she took it from him.

"Alright then. Which bean is James?"

"I don't _know_!" Sirius wailed hysterically. McGonagall was about to reply sharply, but she was cut off as Peter sprinted into the room.

"Sirius! What's happened? Remus said something about…."

"Apparently, Mr Pettigrew, your friend Mr Potter has been turned into a jellybean," McGonagall told him tartly, gesturing to the jar Sirius was holding.

Peter paled considerably. "I ate some of those…" He whispered.


	2. Book Battle

Remus was curled up in a comfortable armchair with a good book once more, reading like he did every evening. And Sirius, like he did every evening, was throwing books at the werewolf to get his attention, and more importantly, entertainment.

"Remus…" Sirius whined, aiming another book at him. "I'm bored. Be more interesting!"

Remus just sighed and erected a protego charm. This was an ongoing war between the two of them, one in which they fought each battle determinedly and honourably.

As Remus rose resignedly from his chair, he realised that he had yet to win a single skirmish.


	3. Broom Closet

Remus pressed his lips to Sirius's, loving how the other boy's breathing hitched whenever they touched. Inside the darkened broom closet, he couldn't see Sirius's face, but that didn't matter. The werewolf just liked being with him.

They moved against each other, not caring that they were probably making enough noise to alert the teachers in the classes nearby. If they were lucky, they would be left alone.

Luck, however, was not on their side. The pair jumped apart as the door was suddenly opened to reveal James gaping at them, shocked.

"Oh…erm…carry on…" James said, quickly shutting the door.


	4. Costume

Remus growled as he tugged at his Halloween costume. This was _not_ funny. Not funny at all.

A stifled chuckle from Sirius did not lighten his mood.

"Stop fiddling with it, love," the amused boy advised Remus. "And don't glare like that; you lost the bet, you have to wear the costume."

Remus stalked indignantly ahead of his chuckling friends.

When the Marauders arrived at Slughorn's Halloween party, three of them seemed to be struggling to hide amusement, although no one knew why.

Only the teachers got the joke as Remus slumped dejectedly into the room wearing a werewolf costume.


	5. Silencing Charms

James banged a book down on the table Remus and Sirius were working on. Well, Remus was working; Sirius was lounging around, distracting him, and being generally annoying. "This," James proclaimed, "is a book on silencing charms."

Remus raised his eyebrows elegantly. "Well done, James," he replied dryly. "Would you like a gold star?"

"No, Moony, I'd like you to learn how to use them."

"I know how to use them, Prongs."

"You do? Good. Then I suggest you do, because Peter and I've already heard far too much about what you and Sirius do behind closed curtains."

Remus blushed.


	6. Indifference

"What's that?" Sirius asked James, pointing to the piece of parchment he was writing on. "Your new plan on wooing Lily?"

"I'm over Lily, Padfoot," the boy scoffed. "She no longer holds any attraction for me."

Sirius smiled mischievously. "Oh? So you wouldn't be interested in what I overheard her say to her friend about you?" he asked.

James almost fell out of chair with eagerness. "Did she say that I'm charming and handsome and she secretly likes me too?" he asked eagerly, abandoning the pretence of indifference.

"No, I think it was something about you being an arrogant prat."


	7. Compromise

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Please kiss me?"

"Pretty please?"

"Nope.

"With cherries on top?"

"My answer is still no."

"Why nooooot?" Sirius complained.

"Sirius, I'm eating chocolate," Remus said, as though it was utterly ridiculous to think that kissing was more important. Sirius pouted, thinking.

Finally, when Remus was on his last square of Honeydukes' finest, Sirius, quick as lightning, leaned over his boyfriend and snatched it up.

"Sirius!" Remus protested, annoyed at the thievery. Sirius grinned winningly.

"Come and get it," he said as he put it in his mouth.

Remus did so. It wasn't a bad compromise after all.


	8. Haunted

The two second years sneaked down the tunnel towards the shrieking shack, determined to find out whether it really was haunted, whispering excitedly to one another at the adventure of it all.

They both pressed their ears to the door when they reached the end of the tunnel, eyes widening as they heard strange sounds coming from in the room. Being the Gryffindors they were, they couragesouly pulled open the door.

"Uh! Moony! There! Oh-oh! Harder! Yes!"

The second years turned and fled, disturbed out of their minds, not even shutting the door.

"Sirius, did you leave the door open?"


	9. History

"Finally! That old bore's gone! Maybe we'll actually get an interesting history teacher for once!" Sirius exclaimed as they headed towards History of Magic.

"Sirius, have some respect for the dead," Remus chastised.

"I do, Moony. I mean, it's a pity he had to die for us to get rid of him, but he was a-"

Sirius was cut short, his eyes widening in horror was the ghost of Professor Binns floated through the blackboard.

"Merlin help me, he's come back to haunt us," Sirius breathed, horrified.

"Actually, Stipidus, I have decided to continue teaching," Professor Binns said drearily.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	10. Cabbage Patch

"James? What exactly is Sirius doing?" Remus asked, peering out the window to the grounds below.

"What does it look like Moony? He's sitting in the cabbage patch."

"Yes, I see that. But… why?"

"He decided earlier that he would like to become a father."

"And how is this related to Sirius's current activity?"

"His parents got the house-elf explain to him how babies are made. The problem is, I don't think Kreacher really knew himself..."

Just then, a whistling Sirius walked in, carrying a small bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Look Moony! My baby looks like a Kneazle!"


	11. Crystal Ball

"Peer into the Crystal Ball, and try to see something that's happening right this moment..." Professor Rightworm, the Divination teacher said spookily. James frowned in concentration.

"Great," he muttered to Peter. "Now I can try to see why Sirius isn't in class."

He concentrated intensely on the orb in front of him, picturing Sirius's face. He let out a yell of excitement as a picture formed. "I see something!"

"Where is he?" Peter asked. Suddenly, James turned a bright red, grabbing the crystal ball and putting it on someone else's table.

"Erm...he's busy..." James said. "And Remus is bunking Arithmacy."


	12. Love Drunk

Remus gazed surreptitiously at the handsome boy before him.

The werewolf was always the sober one of the group - butterbeer never affected him, and even the firewhiskey that Sirius and James sneaked into the school usually left him happy but relatively level-headed.

However, watching Sirius now left him feeling extremely intoxicated. His head swam when the other boy threw back his head and laughed throatily. An involuntary smile pulled at him mouth when Sirius rough-housed with James. A light blush adorned his cheeks and his stomach swooped whenever Sirius smiled charmingly, but very platonically, at him.

Remus was love-drunk.


	13. Proposal

"Oh my precious Lily-flower," James announced grandly, trying to look as charming as he possible could, offering a bouquet of lilies out to the unimpressed red-headed girl. "Would you allow me the honour of allowing me to chivalrously escort you to Hogsmeade this coming weekend? I can assure you I'm much better company than that greasy, slime ball Snivellus-"

"She's getting creative," Sirius observed when the other marauders went to visit their scaled - and slime-oozing - friend in the hospital wing that afternoon. "Do you think she'll teach me that one? I think Snivellus could do with another make-over..."


	14. Shampoo

"Very funny, Potter," Snape spat out under his breath, fuming as he unwrapped a gift that had innocently been left at the foot of his bed

It was Christmas day, a time of cheer and goodwill for all. However, it seemed that even Christmas didn't stop the Marauders' pranks, or that Potter git's _oh-so-witty _sense of humour.

"What have you got there?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked. Snape glared at him, grinding his teeth and holding the bottle out for the tall boy to see.

The other Slytherin couldn't help but grin slightly.

_"Floral Shampoo," _Lestrange read out. _"For extra greasy hair."_


	15. Stars

Remus pointed up at the night sky. "Look Sirius, it's you," he said, gesturing to the dog star amongst the constellations. Sirius squinted.

"So it is– I can see the dog shape. And look! Can you see constellation of the wolf beside it?" Sirius's voice was loud with excitement. Remus shushed him.

"It's not an official constellation, Pads. It doesn't really count."

"But Moony, you're holding my paw," said Sirius entwining his fingers with Remus's.

Remus's eyes widened, tensing, before squeezing Sirius's hand in return.

The werewolf liked to liked the idea that their love was written in the stars...


	16. Understanding

"So you've seen them, then?" James asked cautiously as Remus stalked angrily into the room, barely restraining himself from slamming the door after him. "Sirius and his new bird?"

"It was a little hard to miss," Remus said tightly. James nodded his agreement, not commenting on how wound up Remus seemed to be about seeing Sirius kissing another girl. Remus saw the look James threw him anyway.

"It's just," the werewolf hastily explained, "she's at least two years older than him. And Sirius could do much better."

James agreed quickly, but Remus thought his expression was a little too understanding.


	17. Knight

Sirius, dressed in a suit of armour he had "borrowed" from the entrance hall, chivalrously held his hand out to Remus, having just hexed Snape and suspended him in the middle of the quidditch pitch by his (pink) underwear for the school to laugh at. He smiled at the werewolf widely.

"You're knight in shining armour is here," he told Remus seriously, extending hand to pull Sirius onto his broom. Remus rolled his eyes at the cheesiness, but grinned and accepted anyway.

A week later, when James tried the same thing with Lily, he ended up in the Hospital Wing.


	18. Levicorpus

Lily smiled up at Severus, making the Slytherin boy's stomach lurch. "I'm glad you decided to come to Hogsmeade with me today, Sev," she said somewhat shyly, wrapping her arms around his waist. Their faces were so close Severus could feel her breath against his cheek. He slowly leaned closer...

"_Levicorpus!" _someone shouted, and Severus felt the all-too-familiar tug on his ankle as he was jerked from her arms and hoisted into the air. "Get away from her, Snivellus!"

As Severus hung there and an upside down, and very angry-looking, Potter came into sight, he regretted ever inventing that spell.


	19. Morning

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Sirius whispered. The boy was peered at the map, the wand-light casting uncertain shadows over the parchment on his lap. He hoped the blankets over his head would cover the light from the eyes of his dormmates.

He watched the dot labelled "Remus Lupin" enter the grounds by way of the tunnel to the shrieking shack, accompanied by one labelled "Poppy Pomfrey", and he smiled in relief.

He couldn't be there for Remus once the matron came in the mornings, but he always checked that the werewolf made it back okay.


	20. Infliction

Angry-looking scars trail down his back. The new ones are red and inflamed. The old ones are sharp lines that mar his pale skin.

Remnants of bruises are still tinged yellow, left over from the last full moon. They make a horrific patchwork across his body.

A light touch to his leg and Remus attempts to hide a wince of pain from the recent injury.

Seeing all this, Sirius feels a hot anger course through him towards the person who's inflicted this upon his friend.

He doesn't feel any different when he found out why Remus _really _has these injuries.


	21. Silver

"Ouch!" Remus cried. "Sirius! What the hell? You just stabbed me with a fork!"

Sirius looked a little bit guilty at what he'd done, but a pleased grin spread across his face. "Yep," he confirmed.

"Why would you do that?" the werewolf asked, annoyed. "That really hurt, you prat."

"To see if werewolves really are allergic to silver," Sirius replied, grinning.

"Well I'm not, and I would have told you if you'd asked me," retorted Remus.

"But Moony, you yelped. Clearly you are allergic to silver." Sirius looked pleased with his discovery.

"Sirius, you _stabbed _me. Of course I yelped."


	22. Plea

Even the walls of Hogwarts could no longer keep out the darkness of the outside world. There were more killings each day, more death eater attacks. So many people had lost loved ones, and Remus knew that the Marauders were not exempt from this. It was only a matter of time before one of them was taken from this world.

But, although it made him feel guilty immediately afterwards, whenever Remus thought of this, he couldn't help just one, selfish thought as he lay on Sirius's bed with his arms wrapped around his lover.

_"Please, not Sirius. Anyone but Sirius."_


	23. Consumate

"Moony? Can you do me a favour?"

"That depends what it is, Padfoot."

"Will you help me understand this muggle literature I'm reading? I think I'd understand it much better if you were teaching me about it."

"A Shakespearean play? I didn't know you read stuff like that..."

"Well I do. It's very interesting. And I think it would help me get it better if you acted out a scene with me. Please, Moony?"

"Well I suppose it can't do any harm, really. Which one?"

"The part where they... what were the words? Where they "consummate their love"."

"Okay."

"Yay!"


	24. Tackle

Remus grinned as Sirius approached him at a sprint. It had been a long Christmas holidays, and Remus had missed his boyfriend. He wished for nothing more than for Sirius to pull him into his arms. He knew Sirius wouldn't though- they'd agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

Therefore it came as a great surprise when Sirius tackled him so hard that he fell backwards onto the ground. All the wind was knocked out of him as they both hit the hard cobblestone.

"I missed you Remus," Sirius whispered, kissing him lightly. "And I don't care who knows it."


	25. Stuck

Sirius had a secret girlfriend, and James knew it. The animagus only ever acted this happy when he was going out with someone, but James couldn't figure out who it was - or why Sirius hadn't told him about this bird. James was, after all, his best friend. He should know.

James had a plan though. A clever, ingenious plan. One that was certain to work.

That night, James secretly applied a permanent sticking charm to Sirius's lips while the animagus was asleep.

The next morning, he got the shock of his life when he saw Remus stuck to them.


	26. Human

When Sirius returned to human form, he always missed his tail most of all. There was no human gesture quite like a wagging tail, and quite often he wished he was a dog just so he could show his happiness like that. Especially when he saw Remus.

Being human never stopped him from licking the werewolf's face though.

Peter missed the amazingly sharp sense of smell and the incredible instincts that had saved him, and the others, from close scrapes many a time.

James didn't really miss being a stag all that much. He was arrogant enough as a human.


	27. Betrayal

How could he?

Remus had trusted him. He had believed in him. He had loved him.

He had believed they were friends. He had thought they were _more_ than friends.

But when Remus thought about what he could have done that night, he shuddered. Sirius would not only have been responsible for Snape's death, but also for the death of anyone who'd crossed Remus's path once he'd escaped.

And, of course, he would have been responsible for Remus's death, once the Ministry had found out what he'd done and had him put down.

Betrayer. Murderer.

Friend. Lover.

How could he?


	28. Hyperventilate

Remus felt as though there was a hole in his chest. He bent over, clutching at it, trying to make it go away. Surely his lungs were collapsing on him - why else would he not be able to breathe? He began to hyperventilate.

"Remus, it's okay. Breathe, Moony." James handed him a paper bag, and rubbed his back as he fought to get under control. "Don't think about what Sirius has done. Don't even think about anything. Just breathe slowly. In. Out. In. Out.

_'Black,' _James thought furiously, watching Remus fall apart, _'I'm going to kill you for this.'_


	29. Sorry

"Remus."

Silence.

"Remus..."

"Leave him alone, Black!" James glared angrily at the boy he had once called his friend. "He doesn't want to talk to you. And neither do I."

"James..." Sirius hated how his voice was breaking.

"Just go."

"...I'm sorry. I really, really am."

Sirius hesitated before turning and leaving. James turned back to Remus, in time to see a single tear roll down the werewolf's cheek.

James wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders, knowing that Sirius could have done this so much better, if it hadn't been the idiot's fault that Remus was like this.


	30. Aftermath

"Where's Sirius?" The werewolf asked weakly, surprised to see that his friend wasn't at his bedside after his transformation, as he usually was. "He didn't get a detention again, did he?"

"Remus..." Madam Pomfrey began to say kindly. James stopped her.

"Can we please tell him?" he asked.

The Matron nodded, not at all sorry to be relieved of that duty. She had no doubt that the boy would take it hard.

"What is it?" Remus asked wearily, but with worry in his voice. "He hasn't done something to get himself expelled, has he?"

"He'd deserve it," James muttered darkly.


	31. Heartbreak

Remus never really understood why the muggle romance novels he had read had described this sensation as "heartbreak". The heart wasn't really breaking into more than one piece; surely they were being dramatic?

But now he understood. His chest ached, it was hard to breath, he shivered as though feverish, and he felt sick to his stomach. It was as though he'd caught a cold or the flu. The pain in his chest was unbearable.

_'Sirius Black,' _he thought. '_The first human illness.'_

Remus wished that was the case. At least if he'd been unwell he could recover from it.


	32. Birthday

Professor McGonagall sighed miserably as she looked in her diary to see tomorrow's ominous date. Tomorrow would no doubt be, once again, the worst day of the year for the professor, as it had been every single year for the past five years.

Tomorrow was Sirius Black's birthday. And every year on his birthday, the Marauders always planned and executed a _huge _prank that almost always resulted in utter chaos. And this year, the prank would probably be even bigger because it was his seventeenth, and he was coming of age.

She really should ask Albus for a pay rise.


	33. Minority

He was a gay werewolf. A minority within a minority. An outcast with just another reason to be cast out yet again. Forsaken by society, not once, but twice over. The world was a cruel place, Remus couldn't help but think.

Seriously, what did fate have against him?

But then, when Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and nibbled at his neck, or when the animagus tackled Remus to the ground, just because he felt like a quick kiss, the werewolf realised that fate more than made up for it by giving him the angel that was Sirius Black.


	34. To Do List

_**Sirius's To Do List**_

**Transfigure someone into Professor M. and myself into Filch and snog her in front of everyone.**

_Check._

**Jump out at first years dressed as a troll. Make at least one of them wet their pants in terror**

_Check_

**Turn Snivellus pink and orange and make sure the entire year sees. **

_Check._

**Lock Prongs and Evans in a closet together– that'll get them together for sure.**

_Check._

**Tell Remus I love him. **

"What's that last thing on the list there, Padfoot?" James asked curiously

"Mind your own business, Prongs," Sirius said, hiding the list.

_Still to do._


	35. Motorbike

When Sirius first bought a muggle motorbike, Remus was amused by his enthusiasm, and annoyed by the very loud noise it made. He also thought the animagus had finally lost the plot.

When Sirius began spending more time trying to make it fly than he did with Remus, the werewolf got more than a little jealous, although, if asked, he would have denied feeling such a petty emotion towards an inanimate object.

And when Sirius took him for a night time fly and they shared their first kiss as they flew over London, Remus fell head over heels in love.


	36. Every Time

Every time Sirius felt yet another pair of soft, feminine lips touch his, he tried to pretend.

Every time he spotted a new girl and decided she would be his new conquest, he had to tell himself that she actually _was_ who he wanted. That she _was_ the person he dreamed about sometimes.

Every time he pulled his newest girl into the nearest broom closet for a quickie, he wondered how much longer he could fool himself.

Every time came with her hands on him, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying the wrong name.

_Remus._


	37. Unnoticed

Peter watched his supposed friends sadly. Lily and James, Sirius and Remus, all laughing and chatting and snogging each other (not all of them snogging one another, just their respective girlfriend or boyfriend), not even noticing they were leaving him out. Not seeing him sitting there on his own or that his smile wasn't actually a smile.

They probably didn't even care.

Unwanted.

Unnoticed.

An invisible fifth wheel.

Was it any wonder that every so often he casually slinked over, unnoticed, to a small group of Slytherins?

At least they appreciated him.

More than the Marauders did, at any rate.


	38. Career

Professor McGonagall's mouth was thin as she approached the laughing marauders during breakfast. "Boys," she said severely. "I just received your career choice sheets. I am extremely disappointed in you."

Remus's heart sunk. He had though he'd checked James and Sirius's before they handed them in! They must have changed it after he'd checked them. With a sinking heart, he glanced at what the three had written as Professor McGonagall placed the sheets on the table.

_Sirius Black: Remus Lupin's personal sex-toy. _

_James Potter: The next Grindelwald_

_Peter Pettigrew: To conquer the world with an army of engorged garden gnomes._


	39. Jealous

Professor McGonagall's mouth was thin as she approached the laughing marauders during breakfast. "Boys," she said severely. "I just received your career choice sheets. I am extremely disappointed in you."

Remus's heart sunk. He had though he'd checked James and Sirius's before they handed them in! They must have changed it after he'd checked them. With a sinking heart, he glanced at what the three had written as Professor McGonagall placed the sheets on the table.

_Sirius Black: Remus Lupin's personal sex-toy. _

_James Potter: The next Grindelwald_

_Peter Pettigrew: To conquer the world with an army of engorged garden gnomes._


	40. Surreal

With awe, he watched his friends swimming in the lake. It seemed surreal, to have people his own age being nice to him, caring about him. He'd only been at Hogwarts for a month now, and it had already surpassed his expectations in the form of the Marauders. He didn't even mind that he couldn't join them because of his scars in case they realised what he was.

And whenever he thought that this was all just a wonderful dream that he'd soon wake up from, one of them would yell out to him. "Alright, Remus?"

He'd never been better.


	41. Excuse

"Why do you hang out with prats like that, Remus?" Lily asked him as they watched James, Peter and Sirius took turns at turning random first-years purple. "They're such jerks."

Remus shrugged. "You only see their faults, Lily. They aren't as bad as you think they are. You should get to know them. And don't look so disapprovingly at them - it's only pranks. They mean no harm."

Lily turned away to stop Remus from seeing the sadness that crossed her face. She wished she could use that excuse when her friends asked her why she hung out with Sev.


	42. Doubt

"What is _that_?" Sirius exclaimed as a muggle motorbike went speeding past them, creating a raucous noise as it did so. The animagus's eyes were wider than they had been all day - and that was saying something, seeing as they had spent the day in muggle London.

"That's a motorbike, Padfoot," James informed him. A grin broke out across Sirius's face.

"I'm definitely getting one of them."

Remus snorted at the likelihood of this.

Years later, as the animagus came roaring through the Great Hall on one, he realised he should have known better than to doubt Sirius Black.


	43. Finances

Dumbedore's bright blue eyes twinkled amusedly behind gleaming half moon spectacles as he reviewed the school's finances for the year.

"Minerva," he asked with obvious interest, "why are we spending an unprecedented amount of galleons on the Gryffindor boy's dormitories? It cost the school more for them this year than it did for the rest of the houses combined."

"I know, Albus," McGonagall sighed wearily. And she did know. She felt like she had spent most of the year trying to solve that certain financial problem by issuing detentions. "It's James Potter and Sirius Black. They keep blowing things up."


	44. Ending

Remus sighed happily as he leaned back into Sirius's warm embrace. He'd never been as happy as he was now, laying here with the animagus, and he never wanted it to end.

_Fifteen days. _

And he was determined to ignore the fact that the year ended in just over two weeks.

Sirius, as though he sensed something was wrong, pushed himself up so he was looking at his lover. He automatically knew what the other was thinking.

"Nothing will change, Moony. I promise."

Remus hoped not.


	45. Normal

Remus's eyes widened as the eleven year old boy with ruffled hair and wonky glasses held out his hand to help the werewolf onto the rocking boat.

"You coming, Lupin?" the spectacled boy asked. Remus nodded shyly before clambering into the little wooden boat, tipping it a little. The boy - James, Remus thought his name was - smiled. "Don't look so nervous. My dad told me the giant squid hardly ever eats anyone."

Remus smiled tentatively at the joke.

_A new start. They don't know what I am. For the first time in six years, I can be normal. _


	46. Wish

An eleven-year-old Remus closed his eyes tight as he prepared to blow out the candles on the small cake. His mother and older sister watched happily.

"Make a wish, Remus," Ally told him. He frowned, not sure what he wanted now he knew he was going to Hogwarts. For so long, that had been what he'd wanted most in the world. What could he wish for that was as good as that?

Then an idea struck him and he happily blew out the small flames.

Six months later, he got his wish three times over.

He got three amazing friends.


	47. Cactus

Sirius winced as he climbed - or rather, fell - from his broom, stumbling dramatically into the arms of his patiently waiting werewolf.

"It's alright for James to declare an all day practise, isn't it?" The animagus grumbled. Remus sympathetically agreed. "Just because he's captain, he gets to yell his tactics at us from the ground rather than flying uncomfortably on a broomstick for nine hours straight. I feel like I spent the last month sitting on a cactus."

The next day at breakfast, James got an unpleasant surprise when he forgot to look at his seat before sitting down...


	48. Mistletoe

In his first year, James tried to use mistletoe to kiss Lily. He only ever tried it the once.

Second year brought about the shocking revelation that Remus was a werewolf. All of the Marauders were too preoccupied to bother with a silly plant.

From third to fifth year, Sirius took advantage of the tradition to snog as many girls as he possible – and he succeeded rather well.

Sixth year was the first time Peter got to enjoy the tradition.

In seventh year, Sirius and Remus had the ingenuity to use it as an excuse to share their first kiss.


	49. Kissing

Nadia McEwen had a crush on Sirius Black. Everyone knew it - people would whisper it in the hall when the Marauders passed.

And when they said "crush", they actually meant "extremely creepy stalkerish obsession".

And now that Christmas had come about, Nadia had a plan. The castle was practically _lined _with mistletoe, and if she caught Sirius underneath a wreath ... well, it would definitely make this her best Christmas yet. He'd _have _to kiss her then.

The only flaw to her plan was that when he was under the mistletoe, Sirius always seemed far too occupied kissing Lupin...


	50. Angel

Hogwarts had really outdone itself this Christmas, Remus thought to himself. The halls were lined with holly, the teachers had exchanged their traditional wizard hats for Santa hats, and even the suits of armour were wearing tinsel and holding stockings.

And to make Christmas even more fun, Professor Crumpleburn had declared that all students with a large number of detentions must dress up as Christmas angels and spend time sitting on top of the schools Christmas trees. The more detentions, the longer the punishment.

Remus smirked to himself. Sirius and James would be up there for quite a while longer.


	51. Snow Fights

In their first year, the Marauder's snow fights had been harmless and fun. Really, what could be harmful about a couple of balls of flying snow? Even in their second, third and fourth years, the enchanted snowballs they learnt to throw magically weren't very dangerous.

But by seventh year, Remus thought to himself, as he sent an army of two hundred snowmen to attack James and Peter's igloo base (complete with couches and hot beverages and _spears made of ice_), it might have got a _little _out of hand. He just hoped that Sirius's twenty-foot avalanche didn't hut the onlookers.


	52. Winter

James did not like winter. It was icy and slippery, and the snow fights didn't really make up for the never-ending infernal cold. He hated the deep layers of snow that coated the Hogwarts ground, and he loathed bundling up in the castle even more.

And Padfoot's enthusiasm was sickening as he bounded happily through the snow, in both human _and _dog form, having the time of his life.

Stupid mutt.

But as he watched Lily laugh, a blush adorning her cheeks, snowflakes falling into her outstretched hand, he found he could not begrudge the snowy season. Not one bit.


	53. Unrequited

Remus and Lily tensely waited in the shadowy doorway, hoping desperately that Peeves would pass without noticing them. Eventually, his cackling died down, and they assumed it was safe. It had been a risk, coming out this late.

"Oh," Lily said, looking up. "Mistletoe." And she leaned over and kissed Remus chastely on the lips, before pulling quickly away.

"Lily...," he said, surprised.

"I know, I know," she said, waving off the rejection she knew was coming. "You're gay, with a huge, unrequited crush on Black. I can't help but dream."

_"And I can't help but love you," _she thought.


	54. Properly

The night of the full moon was absolutely beautiful in winter. The paws and hooves of the three animagi and one werewolf left curious tracks in the snow, and by the end of the night all four creatures were powdered with a fine coating of snow.

And the amusement Sirius and Peter got to enjoy when Prongs lost his footing and began to slid uncontrollably along the length of the lake was priceless.

But when the night was out and Sirius found himself watching Remus's injured, sleeping form, he wished that the werewolf could enjoy the night with them properly.


	55. Knowing

The others thought that he was stupid, Peter knew. Sirius and Remus made so much effort to hide their relationship from James- not that they were good at it; how could James not see straight through them? -but they never bothered to be careful around Peter.

All the same, as the pair handed each other presents on Christmas day, blushing and flirting subtly in turn, Peter knew. Just like he knew that Sirius had recent scars on his wrists and that sometimes James cried himself to sleep after his mother's death.

But the other Marauders… they didn't know a thing.


	56. Peaceful

There was always something about Christmas time that made Remus wish it lasted forever. The students were happy, even the teachers were less strict, and it seemed as though there were no problems left in the world.

He bit into his toast (alternating a red and green colour for Christmas) and looked down at the _Daily Prophet _the owl had delivered. He frowned at the front page littered with deaths and bad news and glanced guiltily at his friends before vanishing it.

Let them enjoy the carefree feeling for a while longer. Just until the supposed "peaceful season" was over.


	57. Presents

For Christmas in their seventh year, Sirius got Peter a pocket watch and a whole pile of chocolate frogs, partly because the rat-like boy didn't like chocolate frogs and partly because he was late to Sirius's birthday party.

He got James a set of antlers that shot ink anytime anyone said anything pertaining to deer, and managed to capture, gag and bind Lily, who was furious him and charmed Sirius's hair into biting snakes the moment she was untied.

And he got Remus, his boyfriend of three months, a condom.

Needless to say, neither of them was seen at dinner.


	58. Busy

After the Great Christmas Prank of '76, the teachers were very much on edge in the Marauder's seventh year. In fact, if Filch had had his way, they would all found themselves all strung up in the dungeons as just a precaution. However, Dumbledore put his foot down.

And the teachers were very, very suspicious when, by dessert, nothing had broken, transformed, exploded, sung inappropriate songs, or even changed colour.

"Well they'd be suspicious for a reason," James grumbled again to Peter over his Christmas pudding, "if Remus wasn't too busy shagging Sirius all the time to do the research."


	59. Letter To Santa

_Dear Santa,_

_By this point in my life, I have come to realise that you almost never give me what I ask for at Christmas (and I have never forgiven you for ACTUALLY giving me a little brother. I didn't really know what I was asking for. Can you please take him back?) but this year, I was hoping that, because I've been extra good, you would bring me Remus, with a ribbon, preferably without clothes, and deliver him to the end of my bed (or in my bed, I'm not fussy). _

_Thank you Santa,_

_Love from Sirius Orion Black_


	60. Traitor

It was in the second week of school that Sirius came face to face with his brother for the first time since he had run away from home. He had sent letters to Regulus while he'd been at James's, but they had never been returned.

"Regulus…" It was as though the rest of the world had been muted. Sirius was no longer aware that there were other people in the crowded corridor. It was just him and his brother.

An unrecognisable emotion crossed the Slytherin's face for just a millisecond, and then it hardened into a hate-filled sneer.

"Blood traitor."


	61. Boyfriend

Just because she and Sev weren't friends any more gave Potter _no_ right to assume she would be friends with _him_, Lily fumed inwardly. She had _other _friends. She didn't need him, and she certainly didn't need Sev.

But as she sat by the lake with her friends, she realised she was the only one not holding a boy's hand. Alice with Frank, Mary with Richard, Emma with Drew, and Ella with that Ravenclaw….

She wondered what it would be like to be holding hands with her own boyfriend.

She wondered what it would be like to be holding Potter's.


	62. Stalking

"Prongs, don't you think this could be considered just a little stalkerish?" Remus asked dryly from behind a book. James grinned at him.

"Not at all, Moony," he told the werewolf, and promptly resumed peering intensely at Lily through a bookcase.

Usually Remus was the only Marauder to set foot in the library, and he privately thought having the four of them in there made Madam Pince a little nervous. Occasionally he thought he could feel her beady eyes suspiciously watching James watch Lily.

Sometimes Remus wanted to tell Lily that James was stalking her just to see her reaction.


	63. Squid

The Giant Squid was the most feared creature in the lake. It wasn't fierce or violent or dangerous, but even the merpeople kept a respectful distance from it. Grindalows never bothered it, and it went about his business undisturbed.

It was exactly how it had always been - due to its rather large size and intimidating, exotic appearance, most students never even _considered_ bothering it.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were not normal students though. And after the prank where he was transformed into a giant octopus, the squid kept its distance from _them_ rather than the other way around.


	64. Hexes

"Hey Lily," James said cockily. "Want to go out with me?"

"_Flicia Nexino_," Remus informed him later. "A jinx that causes all of the victims toenails to become ingrown.

…_A week later:_

"Lilikins, how about you ditch that slime ball and come to Hogsmeade with me instead?"

"A simple leg-locker jinx, Prongs."

_Not long after that:_

"My dearest Lily-flower-"

"It's just a boil hex, James. She had very good aim though."

_Next day:_

"It's a charm that turned your hair into a wasps' nest."

_Soon after:_

"It was just a basic shrinking charm, James."

"It was cast on my _underwear_!"


	65. Left

He wanted to go. He wanted out. His parents were driving him insane, and if he'd been an only child he would have left years ago. But he had a younger brother who still needed him.

Until that last night. "Go, Siri," Regs told him. "If you stay, you'll probably lose it and kill one of them or something. Just go; I can handle it."

And when his mother called him a "fucking queer", and told him that the scruffy boy he got around with was a no good half-blood who should be handed to the Death Eaters, Sirius left.


	66. Found Out

He was found out, discovered. It was over. He'd had a whole year- it was more than he should have expected, really.

He expected his dorm-mates - he couldn't call them friends now they knew - to be angrier, more hateful, like the wizards at the ministry had been, but maybe they were just waiting for an excuse.

"I'll get my things," he muttered.

To his surprise, James laid a hand on his arm. "No, you won't, Remus. You're staying right here. We know, but we don't care. And we're going to find a way to help you. I promise."


	67. Here

Remus had told Sirius no; told him not to come to the shack the morning after the transformation. He'd said it might be dangerous, although they both knew that the real reason was that he didn't want the other boy to see him like that.

Unfortunately for him, Sirius was not well known for following instructions.

"It's okay, Moony," Sirius said softly as he cradled the werewolf's head, trying not to look at the blood- Remus's blood- that was splattered all over the floor. Remus whimpered in pain, his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"It's alright," he whispered gently. "I'm here."


	68. Not To Be

Remus felt the butterflies explode in his stomach as Sirius entered the room, looking as effortlessly suave as usual. He promptly buried his nose in his book and tried to take his mind away from the confession he was planning on making tonight. He was paralysed with fear just thinking about telling the other boy he was totally and utterly in love with him.

But it was fated not to be that night.

"Remus," Sirius said making his way over to him. The werewolf instantly heard the fear in the other's voice.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"It's James."


	69. Fault

He finally had someone. Someone who didn't look at him and see James' shadow. Someone who didn't just think of him as another Marauder - and barely one worthy of the name, at that.

Stella liked him for who he was: Peter. Or, at least, she had.

And then the Death Eaters came to Hogsmeade, and Stella just happened to be there. She should've just gone to that detention she had, instead of sneaking down to Honeydukes to buy him some chocolate for his birthday.

If she hadn't been there, she would still be alive.

It was all his fault.


	70. Dead

Remus had told Sirius no; told him not to come to the shack the morning after the transformation. He'd said it might be dangerous, although they both knew that the real reason was that he didn't want the other boy to see him like that.

Unfortunately for him, Sirius was not well known for following instructions.

"It's okay, Moony," Sirius said softly as he cradled the werewolf's head, trying not to look at the blood- Remus's blood- that was splattered all over the floor. Remus whimpered in pain, his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"It's alright," he whispered gently. "I'm here."


	71. Gay

'_Gay. He's gay. How can he be gay? He's _Moony_.' _Sirius' thought's whirled around his head, and the only word that he could seem to grasp onto were _'gay' _ and _'Remus'_.

"Padfoot?" Remus's voice startled him from his thoughts. "Are you okay with me being… you know, queer?"

"Yeah," Sirius croaked quickly. "Just brilliant."

Remus's expression told him that his lie was even more transparent than he thought and the werewolf looked away, unable to hide his hurt expression. James glared at Sirius over the werewolf's head.

'_Well, I probably could have handled that better,' _Sirius thought mockingly to himself.


	72. Glue

James had to admit that, although he was the leader, Moony was the glue that held the Marauders together. He and Sirius clashed heads far too many times to count, and Peter always chose James' side. Without Remus there as a mediator, James doubted their little group would have got as far as it did. If it hadn't been for him, the two might never have reconciled from one of their numerous arguments.

That's why, after Sirius' prank, the future of the Marauders looked in grave jeopardy, because no one - not even Sirius - was allowed to hurt Moony.


	73. Moan

Sirius's hands gently caressed Remus's scarred skin, his delicate fingers dancing along the marred flesh. Remus bit his lip, hard, in an attempt to keep quiet as the feather-light touches caused pleasant sensations to race through his body.

He squirmed beneath his skilled boyfriend as the animagus's tongue lapped at his navel before slowly, torturously moving downwards.

Sirius's mouth moved lower and lower, and Remus couldn't hold back a loud moan as his member was engulfed in warm wetness.

At exactly the same time, James' and Peter's voices called loudly out from the other side of the curtain.

"Silencing charms!"


	74. Someone Else

Rabastan Lestrange watched Lupin and Black kissing each other underneath the large sycamore tree with almost-visible jealousy. A small leaf fell into Lupin's lap and Black gently picked it off. Everyone around them just ignored them; this sort of behaviour had become a common occurrence a long time ago.

'_Lucky ponces,' _he thought grumpily to himself. There weren't many openly gay guys at Hogwarts- and it was _so _like them to happily find each other.

'_But,' _he thought to himself as he leaned back into the warm embrace of Severus Snape, _'I guess I'm not such an unlucky ponce myself.'_


	75. Lucky Ponce

Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sirius, holed up in a corner or the Gryffindor common room, snogging a random student that Remus hardly remembered seeing before.

Well, that in itself wasn't surprising. The fact that the person Sirius was snogging a _bloke_, however…

Remus hadn't even known Sirius was gay. Well, clearly he wasn't gay, because he'd shagged half the girls in Hogwarts. Or was it just that he'd run out and thought he'd start on the guys?

Either way, Remus was rather unhappy. _'He had to find himself a bloke, didn't he? And the bloke wasn't me…"_


	76. Teddy Bear

By their Seventh Year, Remus had caught Sirius with a lot of girls, all in various states of undress. Once it had even been on Remus's bed, and Sirius and the girl had quite happily switched from his bed to Sirius's with a "Sorry Moony, got caught up in the heat of the moment", both of them giggling as Remus pointedly averted his eyes from their naked bodies.

But when Remus found his teddy bear, Fluffy, in an emotionally disturbed state, Sirius had finally gone too far.

There's a reason you don't annoy werewolves.


	77. Worth It

Every time Remus saw Sirius with yet another pretty girl, his heart clenched just that little bit tighter. Every time Sirius didn't return back from a date late at night, Remus lay awake wishing he wasn't jealous of the girl he knew Sirius was shagging, and wishing that he wasn't painfully hard from those sneaky thoughts that asked him "What if that was _you_ he was doing all those things to?"

It was all worth it when it finally _was _Remus that Sirius was de-flowering (very vocally) in some anonymous broom closet.


	78. Closet

James had heard of the term "in the closet". Who hadn't? Of course, it hadn't been something he'd ever needed to worry about.

He'd also heard of the term "coming out of the closet". However, he never realised it's literal meaning, until Sirius "came out of the closet" by pulling a very dishevelled-looking Remus from a cleaning closet, to an audience of wide-eyed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years.

James learnt not to trust any closets after that. Cleaning closets, broom closets, clothes closets, vanishing closets - they were _all_ out of bounds.


	79. Scars

Remus hated his scars. They were a reminder of what he went through every month. They were evidence of what he was. And even though Remus wasn't a vain person, he thought they made him look ugly.

Sirius loved the scars. Well, he hated them, because Remus hated them, and because they were evidence of the pain Remus had been through.

But he loved that they were Remus' scars. Sirius loved everything about the werewolf, and, even though Remus himself hated them, his scars were no exception. To him, Remus would always be beautiful.


	80. Teacher

"So what do you think you'll do after Hogwarts, Sirius?" Remus asked Sirius.

"You, of course, my dear Moonykins." Sirius replied, without missing a beat. "What do you think you'll do?"

"Well, if it weren't for the fact I'm a werewolf," Remus said thoughtfully, purposely ignoring what Sirius said, "I think I'd like to be a teacher."

Sirius crawled over to where Remus was sitting, pamphlets strewn around him. "I know a few things you could teach me, _Professor_."

Remus never did get to finish reading those pamphlets….


	81. Captivate

Sirius ran a hand through his sleeping boyfriend's brown hair, so pale it could be blond in certain light. The delicate threads felt like bliss.

It was moments like this that Sirius wondered just how this slight stick of a boy had managed to captivate him so entirely. Everything, from how he smiled and laughed, to how he looked when he was sad and how he bit his lip to hold back tears, enchanted Sirius, and had the animagus tripping on air. He leaned down and whispered in the werewolf's ear.

"I love you."


	82. Fourth Wheel

He'd always been pushed to the side. He was known well throughout Hogwarts - much better than most students, it was true. But not because he'd done anything worth knowing about, not because of who _he _was. But because of the Marauders.

And how could he complain? It's not like he would ever be able to compare to James' bravery, or Sirius' handsomeness, or Remus' cleverness. He was just a fourth wheel.

But not to the Slytherins. They needed him, they even _liked _him. And, after they left Hogwarts for the final time, the Death Eaters would need him too.


	83. Education

"No."

"Please Moony?"

"No."

"Pretty please? With cherries on top?"

"No."

"I'll buy you chocolate?"

"No, Sirius."

"Why not?"

"Because I will not pull a prank that interferes with other student's educations."

"It won't interfere _that _much. Just until the teachers manage to fix it."

"The answer is still no."

"…What if I were to cover _myself _in the chocolate."

"…"

xXx

"Mr Lupin, you are a _prefect_," Professor McGonagall scolded. "How can you condone pulling a prank that interferes with the education of other students?"


	84. Touch

"Where would you like me to touch you Sirius? Here?"

"Lower, Moony." Sirius moaned loudly.

"Here, my love?"

"No, you prat. Go back up."

Remus pulled back and pouted. "I don't think I'll do this if you're going to call me a prat."

"Sorry, Remus my lovely little wonderful werewolf. Will you be so kind as to touch my cock again?"

"I don't think so," Remus said thoughtfully. Before Sirius could complain, Remus leant forwards and whispered in his ear, "I think I'd rather taste you."


	85. Vicious

It was out. The school knew. It was a good thing it was the end of their seventh year, and there was very little the Ministry could do in the three days before Remus was due to leave forever anyway.

He sort of wished that everyone would stop flinching away from him, but he couldn't help but enjoy the other Marauders' amusement.

"Watch out for Remus Lupin, the vicious, man-eating werewolf!" Sirius called out as they walked down corridors.

It probably would have worked better if Remus had looked even slightly vicious.


	86. Obliviate

"I'm sorry, Regulus."

"Sorry for what? For consorting with that half-blooded werewolf, Lupin?" Regulus snapped.

Sirius faced his brother across the room, a sad expression on his face. He already knew how this was going to end.

"How'd you find out what he was?" he asked casually as he slipped his wand from his robes without his brother noticing.

"Severus told me."

"Ah. I'll have to deal with him too."

"What do you mean, 'too'?"

"I'm sorry, Regs,"

"Wha-"

"Obliviate!"


	87. PuppyDog Eyes

"Oh Merlin, he's giving me the puppy dog eyes!" James wailed dramatically. Remus averted his eys pointedly.

"Don't look," he told James.

"But he's staring at me Moony! And he's using the _puppy dog eyes_."

And indeed, Sirius was using the puppy dog eyes. He made a tragic sight as the black dog rested his head on his paws and sulked, casting adorable glances at his friends every now and then.

And Remus knew there was no point ignoring him. They'd end up playing fetch with him anyway.


	88. Home

Remus loved coming home for the holidays. He always had - there was something about home that always beat even the magic of Hogwarts. The reason why the word _'home' _was always accompanied by warm and fuzzy feelings.

But for the first time ever, Remus felt that something was missing. It didn't feel like home any more, even though nothing had changed since he'd last been here. He wondered about it for a while (was it because he was seventeen now?) before he finally figured out what was wrong.

He missed Sirius.


	89. Fair

Sirius was not pleased. The entire _point _of him suggesting the Marauders play strip poker was that he could finally see Remus without his shirt. The boy _never _took it off, and made a point not to go swimming.

So how was it, Sirius wondered bad-temperedly, that Peter, James and Sirius himself sat on the floor in the boys dormitory, almost stark naked, while Remus still had _every single piece _of his clothing still on him?

Life just wasn't _fair_.

Damn Remus' poker-playing skills.


	90. Truth or Dare

"Truth or dare, Moony?"

Remus looked at James suspiciously. He had a fair idea of the horrors that faced him if he said 'dare'.

"Truth."

James smirked evilly. "Who are you in love with?"

_Not Sirius. Do not say Sirius. _Desperately, Remus cast around for inspiration. His eyes landed on Peters open comic book, and the words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Gumble."

James raised his eyebrow with great skepticisim. "You're in love with a _cartoon gnome_?"


	91. Amortentia

That day when he walked into potions and smelled the aroma that had filled the air, he'd thought he'd gone mad. Like, not just Marauder-mad; actually insane.

He wished that had been the case, remembering now what had happened next.

Turning to James, he asked: "Why does the classroom smell of Padfoot?"

James had only smirked knowingly and pointed to the cauldron at the front of the classroom.

"Amortentia. It smells like your favourite smell." He smirked knowingly at the werewolf. "Is there something you want to tell us, Moony?"


	92. Sun

Remus liked the sun a lot - more than the moon, for obvious reasons. And in some ways, Remus thought that Sirius was a lot like the sun. He was warm and friendly and amazing, and he lit up the world like he was the only thing that mattered (at least that's how Remus felt). Everything centred around him.

But there was one thing that Remus knew for certain, and it was that if Sirius was the sun then Remus was the Earth, because the werewolf gravitated to Sirius as though his life revolved around him.


	93. Rain

Sirius absolutely loved the rain. If he was in dog form, it meant that he got to shake himself all over everyone, and if he was in human form he got to stand outside until he was completely drencehed. He knew he looked _good _wet.

Remus knew that too, and while he _did _appreciate seeing Sirius like that, he had no qualms in telling Sirius that he hated the rain, regardless of how hot it made Sirius look, because it got his books wet.

Sirius was _not _pleased.


	94. Cold

He was freezing. Absolutely bloody _freezing_. His arms were turning blue, and he couldn't feel his fingers. Remus shivered, pulling his too-thin robe tight around him as he made his way back up to the castle.

The cold was terrible in ways you cannot imagine until you felt it; icy and chilling, numbing and freezing. Even once he was safe inside the castle, Remus knew he'd still feel that infernal cold in his bones.

But Remus liked it afterwards back in the dormitory, because Sirius took great pleasure in warming him up.


	95. Second Best

Lily knew that, despite the warm hand enveloping hers, regardless of James' safe arms that were wrapped around her, she'd leave him in a heartbeat if Severus were to change sides. Even after everything he'd done, she'd choose him over James.

But she couldn't be with him. Not while he was with those Slytherins; not while he wanted to be a Death Eater. She might love Severus, but she loved her cause more.

And so she sighed, lying back into James' embrace. She couldn't have Severus, but she could have the next best thing.


	96. Last Prank

The last prank, ever, was sad for the Marauders rather than amusing. Sure, everyone laughe,d and McGonagall would have given them a month's worth of detentions had they been there for that long, but afterwards, in the quiet sanctuary of the dorm, the four Marauders sat in contemplative silence.

"It was a good one though, wasn't it?" Sirius asked, never comfortable with sombre moods.

"Yeah."

Remus remembered the smile that spread across all of their faces when they saw the teachers' reactions.

He wished things weren't going to change.


	97. Naked

"Are you sure this is going to work?" James asked suspiciously.

Sirius nodded eagerly. "Definitely, Prongsy. I'm following the most expert advice."

"I don't know about this," Peter said. "I don't think Lily will go out with you if-"

He was cut off when Sirius subtly kicked him. "Ready Prongs?" the dog-like boy asked. James nodded bravely.

The two marauders couldn't hold back their laughter as James walked out, stark naked, into the crowded common room and held out a rose to a beet-red, and _extremely _furious, Lily.


	98. Unreachable

Regulus watched the fiery red-head from across the Great Hall, trying not to let his longing show on his face.

Lily Evans, a mudblood and a true Gryffindor: his crush for the past four years. In fact, "_crush_" was putting it rather lightly.

He'd do _anything_ for her, but she'd never look at him twice. She'd rejected Severus, after all, and he was the Slytherin most likely to stand a chance.

Lily Evans, his brother's best friend's girlfriend.

Unreachable, beautiful, and well out of his league.


	99. Wedding Vows

"Hm… Moony?"

"Yes James?"

"What muggle said the phrase "_a rose by every other name would smell so sweet_"?"

"Shakespeare. Why?"

"No reason."

"James, is that _actually _homework?"

"No, it's my wedding vows."

"_Wedding vows_?"

"Yeah. For when Lily and I get married."

"James, you're _twelve_. And she hates your guts. Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"She'll come around. And it's good to be prepared."


	100. Over

The five of them remained on the platform until they were watching the shiny red steam train leaving the station. It had been the first thing of Hogwarts they had seen, and now, at the end of their seventh year, it would be the last.

Running through each of their heads were all their most important memories, the good and the bad. Both would be equally treasured.

"It's over," Lily said, voicing what they were all thinking. James squeezed her hand.

"Not really," Remus said softly, his head resting on Sirius' shoulder. "This is just the beginning."


	101. Dandelion

"She'll fall for me someday," James sighed.

"Change the tune, James," Sirius complained as he spread a liberal amount of jam onto his toast. "You've said that for five years; it still hasn't happened."

"She will, though!" James insisted. "You'll see."

"Sure, James." Sirius said. Quickly changing the subject, he turned to Remus. "How about you, Moony? You got a boyfriend yet?"

Remus blushed and James and Peter gave Sirius a strange look. "Don't you mean a girlfriend?" James asked cautiously.

Sirius took a bite of his toast. "Nope," he said. "Moony's as gay as a dandelion. Didn't you know?"


	102. Restraint

"I ha' to tell her I LOVE 'er," James slurred, fighting Remus's firm grasp. "She has to KNOW."

"Don't you just love a drunk James?" Sirius asked sarcastically from where he lay on his bed.

"You could help, you know," panted Remus, restraining James as Peter locked the door.

"You could just let him confess his love to her," Sirius suggested.

"She'll stop talking to him again. And then he'll moan continuously."

Sirius eyed his friend. "Good point," he said. "Let's just tie him up for the night."


	103. Unfettered

The night after they leave Hogwarts, Sirius takes Remus for a ride on his motorbike. It was romantic, even with the moron whooping and yelling in front of him.

"This is freedom, Moony!" he yells out into the cool night air. "We're finally free!"

Remus's arms just tighten around Sirius's waist in response. Because he's right; now there's no more school, no parents to tell them what to do. Just them, their flat, and the Order. They finally are free; just the two of them.

The two of them against the world.

And Remus realises that he couldn't be happier.


	104. Beach

Remus entwined his fingers with Sirius's as they walked back onto the warm sand towards James and Lily. He hoped he wasn't blushing too much; he and Sirius had just had sex in the ocean knowing that James and Lily wouldn't be able to tell.

As they approached the pair on the sand, Lily burst out laughing while James scrambled backwards, looking at Sirius disgustedly. "That is _gross_, Padfoot!"

"What is?" Sirius asked innocently as Remus paled and asked "You could see us?"

"Of course I could see you!" James exclaimed. "And we're never taking you to a beach again!"


	105. Doorbat

"James? Hello? Are you listening to me? James!"

"He can't hear you, Moony. He's as deaf as a doorbat."

"Deaf as a what?"

"Doorbat."

"What's a doorbat?"

"I don't know, it's a muggle saying. Must be some strange ecletrable machine."

"I think you mean 'as deaf as a doorknob'."

"I'm pretty sure it's doorbat."

Remus sighed. "No, Padfoot," he explained patiently. "It's 'as blind as a bat' or 'as deaf as a doorknob'. You've got the two mixed up."

"I'm pretty sure I haven't, Moony," Sirius said indignantly. "Clealrly, you just don't know muggle culture as well as I do."


	106. Spring

The dying embers cast a faint illumination over Sirius's face and Remus can't look away. He drinks in the sight of his sleeping boyfriend like a man who'd just found an oasis in the desert.

Remus loves moments like this. Ever since their fight a month ago, when their relationship had shattered like broken glass, Remus has clung desperately onto these perfect moments, scared they might fade away once more into oblivion, even though everything is now forgiven and sorted.

But for now, he can smile, because the future is bright and the stars, too, they spell of spring returning.


	107. Broken

Remus was programmed not to show weakness. He hid his scars from the world. He kept his emotions behind a façade of polite mildness. He never let on that he was unwell, even during the full moon. People were to be kept at arm's length at all costs, even when those people were the Marauders.

But Sirius was different. Sirius reminded Remus that it was alright for him to be human, because other people were too.

_Razor-blade scars match werewolf bites._

_Nightmare for nightmare. _

_Waking up screaming. Together._

Sirius reminded him that he wasn't the only one who was broken.


	108. Dance

"Come on, Moony," Sirius whined. "It's a _ball_. You're _supposed_ to dance!"

Remus frowned. "I don't dance," he repeated. "Ever. And even if I did, people would see…"

Sirius jealously eyed the couples swaying to the music. "Fine," he said sulkily. "If you won't dance with me, I'll go ask Mary MacDonald. She'll be more than happy to-"

He had to hide a smile as Remus instantly stood and grabbed his hands, pulling Sirius forcibly onto the dance flaw. As the sheer amount of people pressed their bodies together, Sirius felt a possessive rumble growl in Remus's chest.

"You're mine."


	109. Staring

"You're staring, Moony," James said with a smirk. Remus ducked his head, breaking the gaze he'd had fixed on Sirius for a little too long.

"Sorry," he muttered, by force of habit.

James didn't even tell him not to apologise this time; he just sighed. "Seriously, Moony," he said. "You should tell him."

Remus shook his head. "It'd just make things awkward," he said lowly. "I don't want that."

James just shrugged unhappily and returned his eyes to the morning paper.

But Remus knew that no matter how Remus might feel about Sirius, it wasn't worth destroying their friendship over.


	110. Chapter 110

He told himself that it was pointless. That his painfully unrequited crush would always stay like that– unrequited. That no matter how much his heart ached for Sirius, he couldn't act on his feelings, because there was no way Sirius would ever return them.

But he couldn't help but feel a little lighter when Sirius strode right past a swooning girl, or completely neglected to notice that a girl was flirting with him. He held tightly onto the fact that Sirius had never had a girlfriend, even as he told himself that Sirius was straight.

Everyone needs a little hope.


End file.
